Last Clear Thoughts
by VORTEX2016
Summary: The thoughts of Roman Goodwin minutes before the incident that split Domino City, in two.


**A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at this. A piece of Roman's story, told from his perspective, minutes before the incident that split Domino City.  
I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I decided to leave this writing behind, so that I can tell you at least a piece of my side. I only have a few hours, so I'll try my best to tell as much of the the story as I can.

I'm currently at a place we refer to site Alpha-1 – its name is symbolic, for "first of its kind". I asked for the name "Adam", but… with time, I learned this just suits it better. It is a site that is used by the MIDS – group of scientist, which basically belong to the Kaiba Corporation. For reasons that I shall not share here, I will not state a single name.

This place was meant to be the place where the world will be changed… and, in a way, it will. How would it change the world? It would produce the one thing that people have been dreaming ever since we started using electricity – an infinite energy source. You know, most wars are made because of resources – not because of race, or religion, or territory – just resources. If we had succeeded in doing this, we would have been so close to global peace. So… goddamn… close. And now, the opposite will happen.

Do you ever think that things are predetermined? The religious have it easy… believing in a god that already decided how everything will go. I would want to believe that so much… Not that I really disbelieve in god – I have seen a few of those, in person. I'm wasting my time talking about that. My brother is right – I always beat around the bush. He could have had a good future, you know… He's a smart engineer and I'm sure he would make a good leader.

What I'm about to do, is inevitable, but I can make sure that I don't succeed. I'll tell my brother to find the people I'll have to fight, and help them win against me, however he can. It'll be a tough talk. He'll listen to me, of course… That's my little brother for you. He idolizes me.

He's naïve. A man like me should be loathed – not idolized! Not that I'm not thankful to him, but I wouldn't want his faith to be placed in me. I can only do so much… even this little scheme of mine, I can only hope that it will work. If all goes well, he will listen to me, and start gathering the people that will help him. I already know who one of them is, that is aside of me – the Shadows, they showed me, and I was as surprised as I have ever been. I'll have to make sure he survives, of course. The Crimson Dragon needs all of the signers to be available, so that it can win against us. I had to give up my part of it, so that my plan doesn't get compromised… who knows what would happen if I had both of them on me for a long time… I'd probably get torn to shreds.

It didn't hurt at first – I had gotten some pain medication from the not-so-nice parts of Domino, which helped. Yet when I hit the bone, most of those medications meant nothing, as the vibrations of the saw surged through my entire arm. The pain was… unbearable, but I went through with it. Everything fiber of my being, screamed "stop", but I knew that this was the only way to ensure that my plan works. I went through with it, and after those agonizing few minutes, which felt more like years, I managed to cut through both bones… the rest of the arm was easy to cut through.

As it came off, I could feel the Shadows gaining power over me. I attached the metallic arm I had already prepared – it was a good enough prototype, until I could build myself a better one. And put the part of my arm that I just sawed off in a container – the mark of the Crimson Dragon was burning furiously. Maybe it felt betrayed. The Crimson Dragon chooses only a few people, every five thousand years and the Dragon's first chosen one pretty much spat in its face. I have no choice… I'm sorry. I'll have to remove _this_ one. It's not the same with the Shadows – they're not… they're not just in one part of one arm… they're all inside me. They've not reached my thoughts just yet, which is how I can actually have the clarity to write this.

I'll give it to my brother, so that he can find someone who'll be able to fight against us. It shouldn't be hard to find someone, especially with the intelligence network that I'll be leaving him in charge of. I have already arranged for him to become Ylliaster's leader – they don't mind, as long as he's fighting alongside the Crimson Dragon.

I can feel the Shadows drawing closer… I'll have to make this quick. The decisions I made, I do not regret them a lot. We are pawns of gods – they're not used to pawns having bigger schemes than they do, but I'm not going down without a fight. Both, the Shadows and the Dragon, chose me first… I don't know why, but I sure as hell will not be a pawn to their end-game – they'll be pawns in _mine_.

I said that I don't regret a lot the decisions I made, but I still _do_ _feel_ regret. I imagine that will change once the Shadows take over my thoughts. I regret the lives I'm taking today… none of them deserve this. One of my closest friends is in the building right now. His wife had to bring his kid to work, today… something about the babysitter having an accident or something – I wasn't really thinking about it, when she told me. His entire family is here.

I would warn them, if I could, but I know that that would mean my death… the Shadows don't have access to my thoughts just yet, but they _can_ see and hear what I am doing, and I have too much to do, to risk my life being cut short, just yet. I'll make sure his son survives, somehow. The Shadows want to see his kid suffer in unimaginable manners, which can only mean one thing, really – he's like me, chosen by the Dragon, yet he has no mark… It'll probably appear later. I hope he can beat us… I really do. His father named him his name because of the planetary gear… In a way, it's ironic. He'll play his part in my play – just like a gear in a machine.

I hope my brother finds a good use for the head signer mark… if he doesn't, this all will have been for nothing. I can feel the Shadows invading my thoughts… There's no time left. I'll have to put the plan in motion – it's time to spin the first gear. I realize that a lot of people will die… and I am sorry, but it's the only thing that can be done, for the greater good.

I made this, so that you know a part of my side of the story, but I might as well give you this last piece of advice and save your life. I'm talking to you, reader, whoever you might be – wherever you might have found this, I wholeheartedly suggest that, for your sake, you keep it to yourself. Ylliaster has incredible influence everywhere, especially in law enforcement agencies, and they pay special attention to anything that has their name in it. So, it's in your personal interest that you do not mention that you ever saw this.

I don't ask that you spread my message. I don't want to be a martyr. I'm a villain. Repeat after me, I… am… a… villain. The second the Shadows infiltrate my thoughts, I will think of ways to take the souls of hundreds of people, and I won't hesitate even for one second, to put that plan into motion. That is the role I gave myself, and it is the role that I must play, so that all this can succeed. If all goes well, in a few years, I'll be in the Netherworld, alongside all the people that I choose to fight alongside me. The reactor is powering up and I can hear my brother coming down the hall… It's time.

Wish me luck…

* * *

 **A/N: How was that?**


End file.
